Ice cubes
by hunaxx
Summary: [Baby Boy side story] Taehyung yang terlalu menggoda atau Seokjin yang mudah tergoda? "Kau tidak keberatan jika besok tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar, 'kan?" [BTS Fanfiction] JinV. YAOI. Warning Inside


Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : All Characters belong to god, their parents and their agency. But this fanfic belong to me

Rating : M

Warning (s) : Bahasa non baku, OOC, typos, story line agak gakjelas, etc

Pairs : JinxTaehyung

.

.

Ice cubes (baby boy side story)

.

.

~Hunaxx present~

.

.

This is **Yaoi**. Mpreg. Don't like? Don't read! No bash okay

.

.

Siang hari yang damai dan tentram di rumah keluarga Kim. Tidak ada suara teriakan Taehyung yang memarahi Seokjin ataupun ocehan tidak jelas anak mereka. Rumah itu juga nampak sepi. Tentu saja. Hanya ada Seokjin yang sedang berkutat dengan _tablet_ nya sambil sesekali menyeruput teh nya yang sudah dingin. Entah apa yang dilakukan lelaki berusia 28 tahun tersebut.

Seokjin masih serius menatap layar _tablet_ nya sampai derap langkah kaki menyapa indra pendengarannya. Seokjin berusaha mengabaikannya, dan tetap fokus pada _gadget_ yang ada di tangannya. Bahkan sampai lelaki tadi duduk dihadapannya pun Seokjin tidak menoleh sedikit pun dari layar tabletnya.

Sedangkan lelaki yang baru duduk tadi menatap sebal pada lelaki yang sedang asik dengan _tablet_ nya sendiri itu. Dengan kesal dia menaruh –atau mungkin membanting- kantung belanjaan yang tadi sedang dipegangnya. Yang akhirnya membuat lelaki yang ada di depannya tersebut menatapnya dengan alis terangkat, "Kau kenapa, Taetae?" tanya lelaki tersebut melihat yang tadi dipanggillnya 'Taetae' cemberut menatapnya.

Taehyung, lelaki tadi menatap sebal pada Seokjin. Masih tetap dengan memertahankan wajah cemberutnya. " Lagi liat apasih? Menarik banget ya sampe aku dicuekin?" Taehyung melipat tangannya di dada. Makin menatap sebal pada Seokjin.

Sedangkan yang di protes langsung tertawa keras. Lalu menaruh _tablet_ nya di meja makan tersebut. "Kau marah eoh? Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu. Kau mau aku cium?" goda Seokjin yang sukses membuat wajah Taehyung merona samar.

"A-apaan sih! Dasar menyebalkan" Taehyung merengut lagi. Tapi kali ini dia mengalihkan pandangannya. Kemana saja asal pandangannya tidak jatuh pada lelaki yang ada di hadapanya kini.

Seokjin menepuk-nepuk pahanya sendiri, "Kemarilah. Aku belum memeluk istriku yang cantik ini dari pagi" ucapan Seokjin membuat Taehyung makin merona. Akhirnya Taehyung berdiri. Menghentakkan kakinya kesal tapi tetap melangkah kearah Seokjin. Ternyata Taehyung masih sedikit kesal karena dirinya yang diabaikan tadi.

Melihat Taehyung yang sudah dekat dengannya, dengan cepat Seokjin langsung menarik tangan Taehyung hingga bokongnya terhempas di paha Seokjin. Seokjin lalu membalikkan badan Taehyung agar wajah mereka berhadapan, dan tangan Seokjin langsung melingkari pinggang Taehyung.

Mata Seokjin menelusuri tiap lekuk wajah Taehyung. Walaupun dia sudah terlampau sering memandangi wajah manis tersebut. Di matanya wajah Taehyung merupakan mahakarya Tuhan yang paling indah. Dan dia merasa sangat beruntung karena lelaki yang saat ini berada di pangkuannya yang sangat dikaguminya ini adalah miliknya.

"H-hyung. Berhenti menatapku seperti itu" Taehyung risih juga jika dipandangi secara intens oleh Seokjin. Bukan, bukannya dia tidak suka. Hanya saja jantungnya selalu berdegup keras ketika Seokjin memandanginya.

"Minguk sedang main dirumah Yoongi, ' _kan?"_ tanya Seokjin sembari mengelus rambut Taehyung, lalu merapikan poni yang menutupi kening Taehyung.

"Iya. Tadi Yunmi ingin bermain dengan—akh hyung" Taehyung tiba-tiba melenguh. Bagaimana tidak, Seokjin menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Taehyung dan menggigitnya. Memang pelan gigitannya, tapi tetap saja membawa efek yang besar pada Taehyung.

Wajah Seokjin masih berada di perpotongan leher Taehyung, menciumi sekitar tengkuknya. "Berarti hanya ada kita berdua sekarang. Iya kan, sayang?" Seokjin berbisik di telinga Taehyung. Lalu menjilat dan mengulum cuping telinga lelaki tersebut. Yang langsung disambut dengan lenguhan pelan dari Taehyung.

"Nghh i-iya hyung mhh" Taehyung berucap dengan susah payah. Sedangkan Seokjin masih bermain di sekitar leher Taehyung.

"Kau tidak keberatan jika besok tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar, ' _kan_?" ucap Seokjin lagi. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya mengangguk pelan. Sejujurnya dia juga merindukan sentuhan-sentuhan memabukkan dari Seokjin.

Merasa mendapat lampu hijau dari Taehyung, Seokjin makin menggila menyerang leher Taehyung. Mencium, menggigit dan menjilat leher yang sepertinya sudah lama tidak dirasakan oleh Seokjin. Hingga menimbulkan bercak merah keunguan yang tidak akan hilang untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

Sedangkan tangan Seokjin tidak tinggal diam. Tangannya menelusup masuk ke dalam kaus Taehyung. Mengelus perut ratanya dengan gerakan abstrak. Seokjin merasakan remasan pada pundaknya, dan oh itu tangan Taehyung. Seokjin menarik wajahnya dari leher Taehyung lalu beralih menatap lelaki yang tubuhnya sedang _dikerjainya_ saat ini. Dan oh so damn. Seokjin merasakan libidonya makin menaik sekarang.

Taehyung yang sekarang matanya setengah terpejam, menikmati jari jemari Seokjin yang sekarang sedang bermain-main di sekitar nipplenya. Bibirnya yang terbuka terus melantunkan lenguhan-lenguhan lembut dan jangan lupakan tangannya yang meremas pundak tegap milik Seokjin.

Maka tanpa perlu menunggu lagi, Seokjin langsung membuka kaus Taehyung dan membuangnya sembarang arah. Setelahnya jarinya bermain-main lagi di sekitar perut Taehyung. Dan bibirnya yang langsung menyerang nipple menegang yang terpampang jelas di matanya.

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya sendiri, "Ahh hyungghh" dia tidak bisa menahan desahannya ketika bibir Seokjin menciumi nipplenya miliknya yang sudah menengang.

Seokjin menghembuskan nafasnya tepat di atas nipple Taehyung. Yang makin membuat cengkraman tangan Taehyung pada pundaknya Seokjin makin kencang. Setelahnya lidah Seokjin ikut bermain-main pada nipple mungil tersebut. Seokjin menggunakan ujung lidahnya mengitari sekitar nipple Taehyung. Lalu menusuk-nusuk ujung nipple tersebut dengan ujung lidahnya.

Taehyung menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pundak Seokjin, "Nghh hyungg mmhh" Menikmati bagaimana lidah basah Seokjin yang memanjakan nipplenya.

Bibir Seokjin masih bermain-main pada nipple Taehyung, "kenapa sayang, hm?" Seokjin menghisap kencang nipple tersebut dan mencubit nipple Taehyung yang satunya. Menimbulkan lenguhan penuh kenikmatan dari Taehyung.

"Ahh hyungg nghhh"

Puas bermain dengan nipple Taehyung, Seokjin mendaratkan tangannya pada selangkangan Taehyung. Merasakan ada sesuatu yang menegang dibalik celana yang digunakan Taehyung. "Sepertinya ada yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya, eoh?" Seokjin meremas kejantanan Taehyung yang sudah menegang hebat di dalam sana.

Taehyung mengigiti bibirnya sendiri. Tangan Seokjin begitu lihai meremas kejantanannya dari balik celananya. Dan juga bibir Seokjin yang kembali menyerang leher Taehyung. Walaupun leher tersebut sudah dipenuhi bercak merah keunguan di sana sini.

Melihat Taehyung yang menggigiti bibirnya sendiri, Seokjin berhenti menciumi leher Taehyung. "Jangan digigiti sayang" lalu dia meraup bibir penuh Taehyung. Memberikan lumatan-lumatan memabukkan yang dengan senang hati dbalas oleh Taehyung.

Masih dengan menghisap habis bibir Taehyung, tangan Seokjin mendarat pada bokong Taehyung. Meremasnya pelan lalu mengangkat tubuh Taehyung dan menidurkannya di meja makan dengan tubuh Seokjin yang setengah menindih tubuhnya. Karena Seokjin menyangga tubuhnya sendiri dengan sikunya.

 _Prang_

Oh itu suara cangkir dan juga _tablet_. Ya Seokjin menyingkirkan semua benda yang ada pada meja makan tersebut. Termasuk _tablet_ nya. Dan kini _tablet_ nya sudah tergeletak manis di lantai yang dingin bersama dengan pecahan-pecahan dari cangkir dan juga kantung belanjaan Taehyung tadi yang isinya sudah berserakan. Dan Seokjin juga tidak peduli apabila nanti _tablet_ nya akan rusak nanti.

Saat pendengarannya menangkap sesuatu yang berbunyi nyaring, Taehyung berusaha melepaskan bibir Seokjin yang masih berada di bibirnya, "hyung, tadi itu su—mmphhh" belum selesai Taehyung berbicara, bibirnya sudah kembali dibekap oleh bibir Seokjin. Dan tangan Taehyung yang langsung melingkar indah di leher Seokjin.

Lumat. Gigit. Hisap.

Begitulah bibir Seokjin menari-nari diatas bibir Taehyung. Melumat bibir bawah Taehyung yang dibalas lumatan pada bibir atasnya yang diberikan oleh Taehyung. Dan saat Seokjin menggigit bibir bawah Taehyung dan lelaki tersebut membuka sedikit mulutnya, lidah Seokjin langsung melesak masuk ke dalam goa hangat tersebut. Mengabsen deretan rapi gigi milik Taehyung. Menggelitik langit-langit goa tersebut yang membuat sang pemilik mulut makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Seokjin. Setelahnya lidah tersebut mengajak sang tuan rumah bertarung. Saling membelit. Saling menghisap. Menimbulkan suara decakan-decakan saliva di ruangan tersebut.

"H-hyungghh mmphhh" Tangan Taehyung yang tadi melingkar di leher Seokjin, beralih memukul-mukul pundak lelaki tersebut. Sadar jika kadar oksigen yang semakin menipis pada paru-paru lelaki dibawahnya dan juga pada paru-parunya sendiri, Seokjin dengan tidak rela melepaskan tautan intens bibir mereka. Menimbulkan benang-benang saliva diantara bibir mereka dan tetes-tetes saliva yang mengalir dari dagu Taehyung. Entah saliva milik siapa.

Saat Seokjin menarik diri darinya, Taehyung dengan cepat langsung menghirup udara sebanyak yang dia bisa. Dadanya naik turun. Bibirnya menjadi membengkak dan basah oleh saliva milik mereka berdua. Dan dengan keadaan Taehyung yang seperti ini, membuat Seokjin harus meneguk susah payah salivanya sendiri.

Seokjin menunduk lagi, mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Taehyung dan berbisik seduktif disana. "Kau tahu? Kau sangatlah menggoda saat sedang seperti ini sayang. Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk _menunggangimu"_ Taehyung langsung membulatkan matanya. Wajahnya memerah padam. Seokjin benar-benar pandai. Sangat pandai menggodanya.

Seokjin tersenyum miring saat melihat wajah Taehyung yang memerah padam. Tangannya sudah menari-nari disekitar pinggang Taehyung lalu bermain-main pada karet celana training yang digunakan Taehyung.

"Kau mau buka sendiri atau aku yang buka?" Tanya Seokjin dengan tatapan menggodanya. Taehyung tersenyum tipis. Atau malah tersenyum menggoda?

"Buka kan dong hyung~" Taehyung menggoyangkan bokongnya, menggoda Seokjin. "Tapi aku sudah hampir _naked_ dan hyung masih berpakaian lengkap? Uh tidak adil" Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dan dengan sengaja tangannya didaratkanya pada daerah selangkangan Seokjin. Meremasnya pelan.

Dan Seokjin sukses melenguh ketika tangan Taehyung meremas kejantanannya. "Kau mau aku buka ini? Baiklah~" Seokjin kemudian membuka kaus yang digunakannya dengan perlahan. Sembari menatap menggoda pada Taehyung.

Saat Seokjin sudah _half naked_ , Taehyung terdiam melihatnya. Dan Taehyung merasa bahwa wajahnya makin memanas saja. Padahal sebelumnya dia sudah sering melihat Seokjin seperti sekarang. Tapi tetap saja melihat tubuh Seokjin yang begitu—uh Taehyung tidak dapat menjelaskannya. Bisa-bisa nanti wajahnya semakin memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka saat aku tidak pakai baju seperti ini?" Seokjin kembali berada di atas tubuh Taehyung, menciumi dadanya. Memberikan bercak merah keunguan di sekitar sana.

"Umhh hyungghh" Taehyung melenguh kembali. Beberapa menit kemudian dia merasakan hawa dingin menerpa tubuh bagian bawahnya. Ternyata training dan celana dalam yang tadi dipakainya sudah berakhir di lantai dapurnya yang dingin.

"Hei Taehyungie kecil sudah menegang sekali~" Seokjin menekuk kedua paha Taehyung dan melebarkannya. Dengan posisi seperti ini hole Taehyung yang berkedut seperti meminta diisi terpampang jelas di wajah Seokjin.

Wajah Seokjin tenggelam dalam selangkangan Taehyung. Lidah lelaki tersebut menjilati batang kejantanan Taehyung. Dan tangannya yang menggelitik bola kembar milik Taehyung.

"Mmhh hyungg nghh" Taehyung memejamkan matanya. Bibir bawahnya kembali digigitnya sendiri. Kenikmatan yang diterimanya sudah tidak bisa di deskripsikan dengan kata-kata lagi. Seokjin yang bermain-main pada tubuh bagian bawahnya benar-benar membuat dirinya serasa ingin melayang.

Lidah Seokjin masih terus mengitari batang kejantanan tersebut. Hingga lidah Seokjin menusuk-nusuk ujung batang kejantanan tersebut, lalu melingkupi kejantanan yang sudah menegang tersebut dengan mulutnya.

"Akh hyung uhh"

Ini sudah kedua kalinya Taehyung merasakan hangatnya mulut Seokjin yang melingkupi bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitive. Taehyung menekan sisi kanan kiri kepala Seokjin menggunakan pahanya. Dan kuku-kukunya yang mencengkram meja makan.

Mulut Seokjin masih sibuk dengan kejantanan milik Taehyung. Mengeluarkannya lalu memasukkannya lagi di mulutnya. Sesekali menghisap-hisap kejantanan tersebut yang dapat membuat Taehyung melenguh penuh nikmat.

Tapi tiba-tiba Seokjin mengeluarkan kejantanan tersebut dari mulutnya. Dia juga menarik dirinya dari Taehyung. Berdiri di sisi meja makan menatap Taehyung yang masih tiduran disana dan menatap kesal pada Seokjin yang tiba-tiba berdiri.

Taehyung mengubah posisinya dari tiduran menjadi duduk, masih di meja makan yang tadi. "Hyung! Kenapa berhenti?!" ucapnya kesal pada Seokjin yang hanya menatapnya dalam diam di sisi kanan meja makan.

Alih-alih menanggapi perkataan Taehyung, Seokjin malah menjauh dari sana dan berjalan menuju kulkas. Taehyung mengernyit melihatnya. Untuk apa Seokjin membuka kulkas bagian atas? Kalaupun lelaki itu haus karena permainan mereka tadi, seingatnya dia menyimpan air mineral yang dingin di kulkas bagian bawah. Bukan atas. Karena dia bagian atas hanya ada es batu dan ice cream.

Seokjin menutup kembali pintu kulkas tersebut dan berjalan kembali ke arah Taehyung dengan dua es batu kecil pada tangannya. Ukuran balok es tersebut berbeda. Yang satu agak lebih besar.

Taehyung menatap Seokjin bingung ketika lelaki tersebut kembali menaiki meja makan dan mendorong tubuhnya agar menjadi tiduran kembali dan kembali berada di atas tubuhnya. Bukan, yang membuat dia bingung adalah untuk apa dua es batu kecil yang ada di tangan Seokjin?

"Hyung es batu tersebut un—aghhh hyunghh mmphhh" Taehyung refleks berteriak atau mungkin mendesah ketika kedua tangan Seokjin yang tadi memegang es batu langsung menekan nipple Taehyung. Telapak tangan Seokjin menekan kuat esbatu tersebut agar mengenai nipple Taehyung dengan tepat. Sedangkan bibirnya kembali membekap bibir Taehyung dan melumatnya.

"Mpphh h-hyunghh ini mmhh dinginhh nghh" Taehyung susah payah mengucapkan kalimatnya karena bibirnya yang sedang dilumat Seokjin dan merasakan dingin karena esbatu yang ditekan dari telapak tangan Seokjin pada nipplenya.

"Mphh hyungghh"

Taehyung masih terus mendesah ketika esbatu tersebut perlahan mencair dan tangan Seokjin yang dingin menyentuh nipplenya. Merasakan esbatu pada tangan kirinya mencair, Seokjin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Dan menarik tangan kanannya yang masih tersisa esbatu kecil dari nipple Taehyung.

Seokjin turun lagi pada tubuh bagian bawah Taehyung. Lalu melebarkan pahanya hingga hole nya terpampang jelas. "Holemu juga harus merasakan dinginnya ini Taehyungie~" Taehyung mengernyit mendengar ucapan Seokjin. Tapi belum sempat dia berkata-kata, Seokjin langsung memasukkan sisa esbatu kecil tadi ke dalam hole Taehyung.

"Akhh hyungg! Umhhh" Taehyung langsung mendesah keras ketika merasakan sesuatu yang dingin memasuki holenya. Walaupun es batu tersebut berukuran kecil, tapi tetap saja rasanya sakit ketika es batu tersebut menerobos memasuki hole nya.

"Ughh perih nghh ahh" Taehyung ingin merapatkan kedua pahanya, tetapi tertahan oleh kepala Seokjin yang masih berada di selangkangannya. Lelaki itu menciumi sekitar paha dalam Taehyung dan memerhatikan bagaimana esbatu tersebut mencair di dalam hole Taehyung.

Seokjin menggigit paha dalam Taehyung, lalu menghisap dan menjilatnya. "Tidak perih Taehyungie~ nanti pasti akan terasa dingin" dalam hati Taehyung mengiyakan perkataan Seokjin. Memang lama-kelamaan dia merasakan dinginnya esbatu tersebut di dalam holenya.

"Nghh dingin hyungghh mhh~"

Seokjin tetap memerhatikan bagaimana Taehyung mendesah nikmat karena holenya yang terisi oleh esbatu tersebut. Es batu yang terdapat di dalam hole Taehyung tersebut hampir mencair, dan Seokjin cepat-cepat membuka boxer dan celana dalamnya. Membebaskan kejantanannya sendiri yang sudah menegang hebat.

Seokjin memijat pelan kejantanannya sendiri, "tenanglah. Sebentar lagi kau akan memasuki rumahmu"

Dan setelahnya esbatu tersebut mencair sepenuhnya di dalam hole Taehyung. Air dari esbatu tersebut merembes keluar hole Taehyung. Seokjin yang melihatnya tidak membuang-buang waktu. Dia langsung mengarahkan kejantanannya pada hole Taehyung,

 _Jleb_

"AKHH HYUNGGG"

dan melesakkan kejantananannya pada hole Taehyung sekali hentak. Seokjin mendesah sendiri merasakan bagaimana basahnya hole Taehyung tadi karena esbatu yang dimasukannya tadi. Dan dinding rektum Taehyung yang menjepit kuat kejantanannya di dalam sana.

"Hyungghh mhh sakit hiks" Taehyung menatap Seokjin dengan matanya yang sudah mengeluarkan kristal-kristal beningnya. Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit pada tubuh bagian bawahnya. Padahal ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Seokjin memasuki tubuhnya. Tapi tetap saja tubuh bagian bawahnya seperti dibelah dua secara paksa. Benar-benar menyakitkan.

Dan sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya jika mereka melakukan kegiatan intim seperti ini, Seokjin akan merasa bersalah setelah memasuki Taehyung karena lelaki tersebut yang pasti akan mengeluarkan air matanya karena sakit yang dirasakannya.

"Maaf sayang" Seokjin mengelus rambut Taehyung. Dan juga mendiamkan kejantanannya di dalam hole hangat milik Taehyung " Kau mau aku berhenti?" Taehyung langsung menggeleng keras. Tidak mungkin dia berhenti di tengah seperti ini. Kalau berhenti dia pasti akan mengecewakan Seokjin. Begitu pikirnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan bergerak sekarang. Kau cengkram saja pundakku jika sakit. Oke?" Seokjin meraih tangan Taehyung lalu menaruhnya pada pundaknya sendiri. Taehyung hanya mengangguk menurut.

Seokjin mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Menariknya mundur hingga kejantanannya keluar hole Taehyung dan hanya tersisa ujungnya saja di dalam hole Taehyung, lalu memajukannya kembali hingga kejantanannya melesak kembali ke dalam hole Taehyung.

"Ahh umhh hyunghh" Taehyung hanya bisa mendesah keras. Merasakan bagaimana kejantanan Seokjin yang memenuhi holenya. Hingga dia merasa holenya sangatlah penuh.

Seokjin juga merasakan kenikmatan yang sama. Saat dia menarik pinggulnya dan mendorongnya kembali hingga kejantanannya masuk kembali sepenuhnya pada hole Taehyung. Hole Taehyung yang sangat ketat yang meremas kejantanannya.

"Mmhh Taehyungie umhh" Seokjin mendesah sendiri ketika _mengendarai_ tubuh Taehyung. Hole Taehyung yang sangat ketat membuatnya sedikit kesusahan saat bergerak. Padahal hole Taehyung sudah sering dimasuki oleh kejantanan miliknya.

"AKHH HYUNG. DISANAAHH MHHH"

Gotcha.

Seokjin menyeringai ketika merasakan kejantanannya menumbuk tepat pada titik kenikmatan terdalam Taehyung dan Taehyung yang langsung mendesah keras karenanya. Seokjin semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya dan menumbuk keras titik tersebut yang menyebabkan lelaki tersebut mendesah kenikmatan.

"Aahh ouhh hyung fasterrhh ahh" Taehyung merasakan pandangannya memburam. Jika tadi saat Seokjin mengulum kejantanannya dia merasa ingin melayang, sekarang Taehyung benar-benar merasa dirinya sedang melayang.

Pinggul Seokjin masih maju mundur mengenjot hole Taehyung dan mengendarainya dengan cepat hingga tubuh Taehyung terhentak-hentak dan meja makan yang mereka gunakan berdecit keras. Tangan Seokjin meraih kejantanan Taehyung yang tadi sempat diabaikannya. Memijat-mijatnya pelan lalu memompanya serirama dengan hentakannya pada tubuh Taehyung.

Taehyung tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain bibirnya yang terus mengeluarkan desahan penuh kenikmatan. Tubuhnya mendapat dua kenikamatan sekaligus. Kejantanan Seokjin yang terus menghujami holenya tanpa ampun dan kejantanannya sendiri yang di pompa oleh Seokjin. Hingga Taehyung merasa tubuhnya mengejang dan sesuatu yang mendesak ingin keluar.

"H-hyung ahh aku ingin keluarhh ouhh" beruntung Taehyung masih dapat berbicara dengan lancar di saat tubuhnya masih dikendarai oleh Seokjin.

"Uhh bersama sayangghh"

Dan setelahnya dengan tiga kali tumbukan keras pada hole Taehyung, mereka berdua sama-sama saling mengeluarkan cairan hangatnya. Seokjin mengeluarkannya di dalam hole Taehyung sedangkan cairan hangat Taehyung mengenai perut Seokjin dan meja makan. Bahkan mengenai sedikit wajah Seokjin.

Seokjin langsung menarik kejantanannya keluar dari hole Taehyung yang menyebabkan cairan hangat milik Seokjin merembes keluar dari hole Taehyung dan mengalir pada paha Taehyung. Taehyung juga merasakan holenya yang tidak sesak lagi. Dan Seokjin yang langsung ambruk diatas tubuh Taehyung.

Taehyung langsung memeluk leher Seokjin dan mengusap-usap punggungnya. "Hyung. Jangan tidur. Aku ingin mandi dulu. Lengket sekali uh" ucap Taehyung. Dia memang benar-benar ingin mandi. Badannya sangat lengket karena keringat dan sperma tentunya.

Tapi sepertinya Taehyung salah bicara, karena saat mendengar kata 'mandi' Seokjin langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kau ingin mandi? Baiklah kita mandi bersama" dan setelahnya Seokjin langsung menganggkat tubuh Taehyung ala _bridal style_ dan langsung membawanya ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamar mereka. Mengabaikan Taehyung yang menjerit-jerit minta dilepaskan.

"Hyung! Lepas. Aku ingin mandi sendiri!"

"Tidak. Kau mandi denganku. Sudah lama kita tidak mandi bersama ' _kan?_ "

"YACK HYUNG!"

.

.

.

.

Yoongi cepat-cepat langsung menutup mata seorang bayi yang ada di gendongannya dan juga mata seorang anak perempuan yang sedang digandengnya. Padahal dirinya baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di ruang tengah rumah milik Kim Seokjin ini, tapi dirinya langsung disuguhi adegan Seokjin yang menggendong Taehyung dan dua-duanya dalam keadaan _naked._ Dan seharusnya adegan tersebut tidak sepatutnya dilihat oleh bayi berumur Sembilan bulan dan anak kecil berumur empat tahun.

"Mama kenapa mataku ditutup?!" protes yang anak kecil perempuan ketika Yoongi langsung menutup matanya tadi. Ini ' _kan_ masih siang. Tidak mungkin kan mamanya menutup matanya karena ada hantu di siang hari seperti ini.

"Nyaan nyaan nyaaan!~" dan sepertinya bayi mungil yang ada di gendongan Yoongi juga ikut protes. Tangan mungilnya berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Yoongi dari matanya.

Merasa bahwa Seokjin dan Taehyung sudah masuk ke kamarnya, Yoongi langsung melepaskan tanganya pada mata anak kecil perempuan tadi dan bayi yang ada di dalam gendongannya.

"Kenapa mataku ditutup sih? Memangnya ada hantu ya ma? Hiii aku takut" perempuan kecil tadi langsung memeluk kaki Yoongi. Jangan-jangan benar _feeling_ nya bahwa rumah Seokjin ahjussi ini ada hantunya.

Yoongi menggeleng, "bukan sayang. Tidak ada hantu kok. Hanya tadi ada sesuatu yang tidak boleh Yunmi sama Minguk lihat" Yoongi menjelaskan pada putri kecilnya. Tapi bukan Yunmi namanya jika dia puas dengan satu pertanyaan saja.

"Sesuatu apa sih ma? Kenapa aku sama dede Minguk gaboleh liat" tanya Yunmi lagi. Yoongi jadi gemas sendiri dengan anaknya. Kenapa putri kecilnya yang cantik ini penasaran sekali.

"Pokoknya sesuatu yang Yunmi sama Minguk gaboleh lihat sebelum kalian dewasa! Udah deh kamu gausah nanya-nanya mulu! Kita pulang aja sekarang. Nganter dede Minguknya nanti malem aja kalo papa udah pulang" Yoongi langsung menggandeng atau menyeret anaknya tersebut keluar dari rumah Seokjin.

Sedangkan Yunmi yang tadi dibentak oleh Yoongi langsung menangis. Tidak keras memang tapi cukup membuat Yoongi sakit kepala mendengar tangisannya. "Hiks eomma kenapa memarahiku? Huweee papaaaa" Mendengar Yunmi yang menangis, Yoongi jadi ingin menjitak kepala Jimin keras-keras. Jimin terlalu memanjakan anak mereka hingga Yunmi tumbuh menjadi anak yang manja dan gampang menangis. Atau kata lainnya cengeng.

Oh iya dan Yoongi juga ingin menggampar Seokjin dan Taehyung karena kejadian tadi. Karena mereka Yoongi jadi melihat adegan seperti itu. Dan juga membuat Yoongi seketika ingin disentuh oleh Jimin. Memikirkannya saja membuat pipi Yoongi merona merah.

" _Ugh. Jimin kau kapan pulang?~"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Eummm haii._.)/

Bukannya apdet saya malah bikin side story ya hwhw. Sebenernya ini gaada sangkut pautnya sih sama ff yang baby boy. Cuman saya gamau naikkin rating baby boy biarlah dia tetap pada rating T dan juga kebetulan otak mesum saya lagi jalan, dan tiba tiba pengen bikin seokjin taehyung ena ena. Ga hot ya wkwk ga jago sih bikinnya wkwkwk.

Syudahlah segitu saja cuap cuap dari saya.

And then, _mind to review?_


End file.
